


Strange

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't want to kill you, F/M, Reader is a Nephilim, Reader is able to read minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You had always been strange, reading the thoughts of people around you just for fun and stuff. A stranger on the bus turns out to be unreadable.





	Strange

You've always been... different. Strange, one could say. As a little kid, you would stare at people for long periods of time, before blurting out their thoughts. Like, exactly their thoughts. Of course, the person would never say it was their train of thought you were saying, but they would laugh awkwardly, pat your head and be on their merry way, only mildly freaked out. Fortunately, your mind didn't pick up the thoughts of huge masses, but you had to concentrate on someone to read their thoughts. As you got older, you stopped blurting out everything you heard, and rather used your ability for your own amusement. And to find out if someone was lying. Your parents, more like your mother, seen as your father abandoned you soon after your mom found out she was pregnant, knew little about your ability. 

Speaking of your father, you didn't really know what your mom saw in him. He was a dick for leaving his pregnant girlfriend and never even visiting you. He didn't even help your mom financially! But till, you mom always called him an angel when she talked about him. That's why you were kind of pissed about the fact she always called you 'little angel' as well.

You looked around the bus, randomly listening to the thoughts of people. Most thought about food, or people. Some about work or depressing things, others about sex. One about... nothing? You glanced at the man. He was staring right at you, so you concentrated even harder to hear his thoughts. You couldn't. What the hell? Wasn't he thinking anything? Or was there something on him to hinder your ability? You honestly couldn't figure it out. Not knowing what he was thinking creeped you out. Plus he was still staring at you, his head now slightly tilted in what looked like confusion.

You needed to get out of there, as quickly as possible. You were getting strange, dangerous vibes from this. You felt like he could kill you any moment, and to be honest you didn't want to find out. The bus halted, and you hurried out of it. Just then you realized you were two stations from your original one. A sigh left your lungs. Well, now you had to walk. 

"You're not human", a voice behind you said. You flinched, turning around abruptly. Before you was the man from the bus. You hadn't even seen him get off of it! "W-what?! Wh-who even are you?!" - "I am Castiel, an angel of the lord" You raised your eyebrow. Okay, he was definitely crazy. Maybe that's the reason you couldn't read him.

"Yeah, right.", you muttered. "Look, I don't care who you think you are, I think you're a strange stranger that followed and creeped me out. And what do you mean by 'not human' anyway?" He stepped closer, and in response you stepped back. "Your father. You didn't know him, but I did. He's an angel of the lord, like me" Of course you didn't believe him. "Good to know..? Well, I should be going now!" And with that, you hurried home. 

When you fell asleep that night, you had the weirdest dream. The guy from before was standing before you, telling you anything and everything about the world, about god and angels. He also said you were a Nephilim. A hybrid between human and angel. And strangely enough, you believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
